


Daughter I Didn’t Have

by Belle_Schuyler



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fluff, Mom Friend Jane Seymour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Schuyler/pseuds/Belle_Schuyler
Summary: Kitty has a nightmare and goes to Jane for comfort
Relationships: Katherine Howard & Jane Seymour
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Daughter I Didn’t Have

**Author's Note:**

> This was really quick, but if y’all like it and I can think of more ideas this might turn into a compilation of cute/pure Jane and Kitty oneshots 🤭

“Jane?”

The third queen turned over in her hotel bed to the sound of her door squeaking open. There at the doorframe, illuminated by the soft glow of the hallway lights, stood Katherine Howard.

“What happened?” Jane answered groggily, patting her bedside table in search of her glasses. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just...a really bad dream. I didn’t want to be alone.” Katherine mumbled.

“C’mere.” She said, throwing back the comforter and making room for the younger queen to lay with her. 

Jane often forgot how young Katherine truly was. She acted so mature and had been through so much before meeting the others, it was easy to forget she had barely reached her twenties.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Katherine shook her head.

“No. I’m sorry, I know we just had a big show and we’re all tired. But I thought I was going crazy, even the towel hanging on the bathroom door looked like some Bogey Man coming to get me.”

Jane only nodded with a sad smile.

“I’m sorry, this was stupid.”

“You don’t need to apologize, Kitty. I don’t mind.” Jane responded, rubbing her shoulder. “I’m sure the other girls wouldn’t have minded either. Do you know if they’re awake?”

“I don’t think so. It sounded pretty quiet when I was walking by their rooms.”

“We really need to get a tour bus. It’d be easier than getting a hotel every tour stop.”

“That’d be so fun! It’d be like a big sleepover with all of us every night. I always hate when we have to split up into different rooms.”

“I know. We’ll have to bring it up to the others at breakfast tomorrow, I’m sure they’ll be on board.”

“Okay!” Katherine said, sitting up and hugging a pillow to her chest. 

“I’m gonna try and go back to sleep, but you stay as long as you want, okay?”

“Alright, thanks Jane. Do you mind if I put on a movie?”

“Go for it.”

“Sixteen Candles or Dirty Dancing?”

“13 Going on 30, or I’m taking all the pillows.”

“I can’t believe I forgot that one. It’s literally part of my song. 13 Going on 30 it is.”

Katherine got the television situated and snuggled back into bed, comfortably propped up against the headboard.

“Come to me, Mark Ruffalo!” She joked as she pressed play on the remote.

“Sweet dreams, Kitty.” Jane said with a smile behind closed eyes.

“You too, Jane.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title was based off a cut song from Beetlejuice the Musical, called “Children We Didn’t Have”


End file.
